Spike's Third Slayer
by AmyC
Summary: Spike kills his third slayer. Characters include Spike, Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Giles.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. 

Spike's Third Slayer

"So, have you seen Angel lately?" asks Willow.

"No. He hasn't been around. I don't know what's up with him. He's so cryptic." says Buffy. They are sitting at a table in the library. Giles is in his office. Willow is doing some homework. Buffy is just relaxing, and talking.

"So, how has slaying been?" asks Willow, turning another page in her history book.

"It's been OK. Nothing out of the ordinary." says Buffy.

"Oh! I've got it!" exclaims Willow. Sitting up straighter in her chair. Almost bouncing out of it with excitement.

"You've got what? Did you get the answer to number two?" asks Buffy.

"Well, yes, but that's not it. I was just reading about weapons used in warfare. And it made me think of water balloons." says Willow.

"I don't follow. What do water balloons have to do with anything?" asks Buffy, raising an eyebrow to Willow.

"Well, nothing. Unless you're a vampire, and they are filled with holy water." says Willow, standing up. "And that would work with squirt guns, too. What do you think? Just to keep some on hand here, so that everyone has something that is effective in a fight, and requires less skill."

"Hey, that is a great idea. Why didn't we think of it sooner?" asks Buffy.

"I don't know. I'll go by the Dollar Store, and the Magic Box this afternoon and pick up the balloons and holy water. I think Xander has a couple squirt guns at his house no one will miss."

"All right, that sounds cool." says Buffy.

Willow enters the library with a large paper bag in her hands. She sets it down on the table, and begins emptying the contents. First the balloons, then the bottles of holy water.

"Are we having a party, or pulling some pranks on preps?" asks Xander.

"Neither." Says Buffy, pacing around the library. She stops her pacing to look at Xander, who is sitting at the table. "They are going to stay here, just in case we ever need some extra ammo."

"So we're going to play water sports with vampires?" asks Xander.

"Exactly, but with holy water." says Willow, taking a seat at the table as well.

Giles walks in, and looks at the array on the table. "I don't know what I think of this. You realize that there are books in here? Books that really, um, shouldn't get wet." asks Giles.

"Don't worry Giles, those are strictly a last resort. Right guys?" asks Buffy.

"Right." Willow replies. Buffy takes a seat between Willow and Xander.

"Well that's no fun." says Xander.

"Xander." Buffy gives Xander 'the look.' He looks down.

"All right." he sighs. "But you guys really are no fun."

"Well, I think we should keep them in a box next to the weapons chest. Would that be all right Giles?" asks Willow. Standing up to move the mess of supplies.

"Actually, it might be to our advantage to keep them on the other side of the library, that way if we can't get to the weapons, we can get to those. And perhaps buy ourselves time to get to the heavy weapons." Giles says, taking his glasses off, and cleaning them. "But to get to other things, it's getting dark now. I think that Buffy should start her patrol."

"Oh, come on. Can't I take the night off? Things have been real slow lately. I doubt anything will happen." Buffy pouts. Giles looks at her and raises his eyebrows. "All right. I'll go." Buffy leaves to patrol.

Meanwhile, Willow fills some water balloons and a squirt gun with holy water, and places them back in their box. Hours pass before Buffy returns.

"I couldn't find a single vampire. It was really weird. Do you think they could be planning something?" She asks as she walks through the doors.

"Yes, that is rather strange. I'll go look into it." says Giles. He heads into the book cage to look for a book of prophesies.

"Can I help?" asks Willow. Perking up with her seemingly endless energy and willingness to help. "Um, not right now." says Giles. Then he notices the look on her face, and adds. "I think you've been quite a help already. Holy water in squirt guns and water balloons is a great idea."

Willow smiles. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." says Giles.

Just then the doors fly open with a lot of force. As does the back door that connects to the outside. A stream of vampires flows into the room. Spike is in the middle of them, giving orders. Buffy springs into action. She tosses a stake to Giles, and attacks the nearest vampire with an inside-outside roundhouse kick. Sending it flying to the ground, and turns to block a punch by another. She plunges a stake into it's heart. Spike advances towards Xander, who is the closest human to him. And also the least able to protect himself. Willow has already reached the box, knowing how ineffectual she would be with a stake against so many vampires. Just as Spike is about to grab the unsuspecting Xander from behind, who is busy wrestling with a minion, Willow yells, "Xander, duck!" And throws a water balloon. It hits Spike right in the chest. He stops in his tracks, and screams. He is shaking mad when he stops, and glares at Willow. Willow stares back with wide eyes, as Xander runs toward her and away from Spike.

Spike pulls a minion aside, and has a brief conversation with him, then turns on his heals and leaves. The others follow him, except for the one he had spoken with. He limps after them, although no one hit him in the leg. Buffy runs into the hallway. All the vampires are gone, except for the limping minion. Buffy knocks him down to the ground, and he rolls onto his back, both hands up in a submissive position. She starts to bring the stake down when he speaks. "Wait! Please don't! I-I can tell you where he went." He squabbles. Buffy pauses mid swing, then places a foot on his chest and applies pressure. Making sure to keep him pinned there. The minion allows it, making no move to dislodge her.

"You'd better make it worth my while not to dust you now." Buffy says flatly.

"He's been staying in the warehouse district. The end with the abandoned buildings." The minion responds.

"Anything else I should know?" Buffy asks.

"No." The minion replies. Buffy smiles.

"Well, you only told me the area he is going to, not where exactly he is going." With that, Buffy plunges the stake into the minion's chest, and he explodes into a pile of ashes. Then she goes back into the library.

"Did you get any of them?" asks Xander.

"Yea, even found out what direction they're headed, too. Warehouse district. The side with the abandoned buildings. I say we go find them." says Buffy.

"We should go in teams." says Xander. Buffy looks at him.

"That's a great idea. You go with Giles, and I'll go with Willow. And we'll meet back here." "Buffy, if you find where they are, come and find us before you try anything." says Giles, once again cleaning his spotless glasses.

"Yeah, no problem." says Buffy a little too quickly.

"Buffy, I'm serious. Spike is not to be taken lightly. He's not your average vampire, he's a master. And he's already killed two slayers." says Giles.

"Don't worry Giles. I'll be fine." says Buffy. They head out to Giles' car, and on to the warehouse district.

The four of them stand outside the car, surveying the immediate area for anything suspicious. Then, Xander turns to Willow. "Well, I guess this is where we part. Thanks for the save back there, by the way."

"No problem. I'm just glad it worked." says Willow.

"Come on, let's go. I want to get this over with." says Buffy. They split up, Buffy and Willow going left, and Xander and Giles going right.

"So, do you think we can beat that many vampires?" asks Willow.

"As long as we can get Spike out of the picture, the rest will be easy." Buffy says distractedly. Scanning the surrounding buildings. They come to an abandoned house that has all the windows boarded up, and are about to pass it when they hear something bang inside.

"What was that?" asks Willow.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Buffy replies, heading for a side door that is hanging slightly ajar. Willow follows her. They enter the building and walk down a long hall. At the end of the hall is a staircase leading to the second floor. It is open at the bottom, but closed on the top. Preventing them from seeing what is upstairs. Buffy looks to Willow. "I'm going up." she says. "Here, take this, just in case." She hands Willow a cross.

"Thanks." Willow says. They climb the stairs, and don't see anything. Then, they hear a noise down the hall. As they reach the middle of the hallway, vampires come out of all the rooms upstairs, and some come from downstairs. Surrounding the two. Spike is standing at the far end.

"Nice of you to stop by, Slayer." Spike steps forward, the other vampires form a perimeter. Making retreat impossible, unless they fight their way through a dozen vampires.

"Keep the ones behind us back there with the cross. And if you get a chance to get out, go get Giles." Buffy tells Willow as she advances on Spike.

Spike grins as she approaches, and takes a relaxed fight stance. A stake is now in Buffy's right hand. They circle each other a couple of times before either of them makes a move. "Come on, slayer. Give up, you're not getting out of this trap." Spike says.

"We'll see about that." Buffy replies. Just as she finishes what she is saying, Spike attacks. He comes at her with a right hand punch with his body weight behind it. Buffy only partially blocks the attack, catching it in the side of her head. She deflects it enough to make it a glancing blow, but it is still momentarily disorienting. Spike backs off again, back to the same distance they'd been previous to his attack. Buffy shakes her head, and then turns her attention back to him. She attacks with a left handed punch, but he blocks and pushes her past him. She turns as she goes by him, so that she lands on her back on the floor. She springs back up, but this time he is still too close to her. He grabs her by her shoulders, and slams his left knee into her abdomen. Causing her to double over, and lose her breath. While she is still vulnerable, he moves in close, and grabs her right hand, forcing her to release her stake. Then, he pushes her aside. She falls to the ground, and starts pushing herself up, when he kicks her hard in the side. She falls back to the ground. Before she can start up again, Spike is on top of her. He grabs her by the hair with his right hand, and grabs her left arm with the other. He forces her head to the side harshly, and sinks his fangs in. Buffy gasps, and tries to struggle. Spike withdraws, and grabs the discarded stake, and plunges it into Buffy's chest. She screams, and then drops. She stops moving.

Willow stares at her body. She starts to shake a little, and breathes harder. Her grip on the cross tightens. Then, movement catches her eye. She looks up, and realizes that Spike is moving towards her. She jumps, and moves back a step. Then, remembers the crowd of vampires behind her, and swings around with the cross just in time. They had been moving in on her, and they all backed up hissing. Willow keeps an eye over her shoulder on Spike, who is casually walking towards her. "It's all right, wait downstairs, just make sure she can't follow you." Spike says. The vampires file out the door heading downstairs, and Willow hears the door lock behind them. "So, what's your name, Red?" he asks casually.

"Why do you care?" asks Willow.

"Just curious, Luv." says Spike.

"I don't have to tell you that." says Willow.

"Tell you what, you tell me your name, and I'll tell you mine." says Spike.

"I know who you are." says Willow. Spike takes a cautious step forward, now only six feet away. Willow is still holding the cross, but she backs up a step anyway. Spike smiles. Spike's tone changes slightly.

"Then I assume you understand what I am capable of?" He takes another step forward.

"Somewhat." Willow says, again taking a step back.

"And you know you aren't leaving here. So why not humor me. After all, it is up to me whether you live or die." says Spike.

Willow pauses for a moment. Then looks back at him. "Willow."

Spike takes another step forward, and Willow automatically takes another step back. Only this time she bumps into the wall behind her. "All right, Willow. You've got no where left to go. Why don't you just drop that cross, and admit to the reality that you are my prisoner?" Spike suggests.

"No." says Willow.

"Well, I could just wait until you get overtired, pass out, and then drop it. But you wouldn't like me when you came to. Do yourself a favor before I get impatient." Spike maintains his distance from her, and watches her intensely.

"My friends are looking for me." Willow says, shifting the cross from her right hand, to her left.

"What, the Watcher and the boy? They're no threat to me." Spike says. "Now drop it. It's only making you feel safe, it's not helping. Willow shakes her head no. Spike takes another step towards her, getting as close as he dares while she still holds the cross. "Well, don't say I didn't give you a chance." he says, then looks away from her. Willow watches him, trying to figure out what he is doing. Then, he yells two words. "Door! Now!" The door to Willow's right slams open with a lot of force. Opening towards her. She puts up her hands to block automatically, and the cross clatters to the floor. It only takes Spike a matter of seconds to close in on her. He grabs her by the hair, and drags her out from behind the door before she has the chance to grab the cross again.

Willow puts her hands in her hair to keep Spike from pulling any of it out as he drags her down the hall, and kicks open one of the doors. He enters the room and pulls her after him. Then, he pushes her inside, closing and locking the door behind them. He flicks his arm behind him and turns on the light. Willow looks away briefly to let her eyes adjust to the light. Spike waits until she looks back at him to start moving again. He smiles at her, knowing that he has the upper hand. She quickly pushes herself to her feet, and takes a few steps back. Spike chuckles. "Look, Pet, you're only delaying the inevitable. Stop fighting me." Willow stands still near the middle of the room. Spike takes a step towards her, and she backs up. She repeats this action three times before it happens. She backs into a bed, and falls over onto it. She starts to push herself off it, when Spike moves. He jump on top of her, straddling her. She tries to push him off, but he easily captures both of her arms. He uses one hand to pin them above her head. He runs his other hand gently down her face, and keeps moving down her body. Willow closes her eyes, and her heart begins to race. And that's when he kisses her. Her eyes fly back open. Spike pulls away and looks into her eyes. "Wha-" Willow begins to ask.

"Well, Luv, slayer's blood is an incredible aphrodisiac." Spike says. And with that, he kisses her again.

Willow walks into the library the next night. Having been held captive by Spike since the night before. Her hair is a mess, and there are traces of blood down her neck.

Xander runs up to her. "Willow, are you OK? What happened? Where's Buffy?" Willow just looks at him.

Giles approaches them. "Xander, give her a moment. She's obviously been through a lot." Willow looks at Giles, and her mouth twists into a brief smile. "Please, sit down."

"I can't. I hurt too much." Willow replies, and remains standing. Both Giles and Xander stare at her for a moment.

"Are you up to talking?" Giles asks. Xander wraps his arms around her in a loose hug.

"I suppose now is as good a time as any." Willow says.

"All right. Can you tell me what happened?" Giles begins polishing his glasses.

"Well, we were going by this building, when we heard a noise. So we went to check it out. There was nothing downstairs, so we went upstairs. And then there were all these vampires everywhere. We couldn't get away." Willow starts to break down.

"Take your time." Giles says, unease evident in his voice.

"It was Spike." she says simply.

"Willow, did Buffy fight Spike?" Giles held his breathe waiting for her to answer. Willow nodded in affirmative.

"Did Spike win?" Xander asked. Willow nodded again. "What did he do to you?"

Willow's hand unconsciously traveled down her body, and she became silent. Staring at a spot on the floor. Xander understood. He let her go, and went toward the book cage to get some weapons. Willow looked at him quickly. "What are you doing?" she asks loudly.

"I'm going to kill him." Xander says.

"You can't!" Willow says.

"After what he did to you? I think I can."

"Xander, Buffy didn't even get one hit in, not one. And she was the slayer!"

"Xander, although I agree with you, we must wait until a new slayer arrives." Giles says.

"And what is this new slayer going to do that Buffy didn't?" Xander asks, lowering the ax he was holding.

"We'll probably never know. Notoriously, after Spike kills a slayer, he moves on immediately. The odds are, we'll never see him again." Giles polishes his glasses again. "Now I suggest we get Willow cleaned up, and grieve."


End file.
